robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Batman 'is a comic book superhero created by DC Comics, arguably DC's greatest superhero, and also arguably the greatest comic superhero ever created. The first Batman comic story was released in 1939's ''Detective Comics #27. Batman came to be when young Bruce Wayne is traumatized at the sight of seeing his wealthy parents being murdered by street criminal Joe Chill. Wayne swore that, when he grew older, he would do everything he could to put a stop to crime. After special training, he donned the alter ego of Batman, a masked superhero who fights alongside Gotham City's police forces, with an arsenal of complex gadgets by his side. He is known for having a sidekick named Robin, who has assumed several identities throughout the years, the most famous arguably being Dick Grayson. Batman's franchise has gone to become incredibly popular, and has spawned several films and television series, some of which are listed below. ''Batman'' was the title of a 1960s American television series which replaced the long-running Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet program, the second series ever to be a midseason replacement. Based on the comic book character Batman, it aired on the American Broadcasting Company (ABC) for 2½ seasons from January 12, 1966 to March 14, 1968. Because the series had two weekly installments for most of its tenure, it contained the same number of episodes as a four and a half year run by today's standards (shooting 26 episodes per season). ''Batman'' is a 1989 film directed by Tim Burton. It stared Michael Keaton as Batman. It is the first installment of the Burton/Schumacher Batman film series. ''Batman Returns'' is a 1992 film still directed by Tim Burton and staring Michael Keaton. It is the second installment of the Burton/Schumacher Batman film series. ''Batman Forever'' is a 1995 film directed by Joel Schumacher and produced by Tim Burton. It is the third installment of the Burton/Schumacher Batman film series and stars Val Kilmer as Batman. ''Batman & Robin'' is a 1997 film directed by Joel Schumacher and stared George Clooney as Batman. It is the fourth and final installment of the Burton/Schumacher Batman series. ''Batman Begins'' is a 2005 film directed by Christopher Nolan and stars Christian Bale as Batman. ''The Dark Knight'' is the 2008 sequel to Begins, again with Bale & Nolan and the late Heath Ledger in his oscar-winning portrayal of The Joker. ''The Dark Knight Rises ''in which Nolan directs and Bale stars in, is the last film of Nolan's series/trilogy. It came out July 20, 2012. It co-stars Tom Hardy as the villain Bane. '''Segments with Batman himself: *3 Fast 3 Furious *The Arkham Redemption *Batcave Discovery *Bring a Sidekick to Work Day *I'm Made of Chocolate *Moral Quandary *The Real World: Metropolis *Sci-Fi Convention War *We Drink Hot Chocolate *You Can't Be Serious *Batman Smells *I'm Thirsty *Superman's Powers *The Joker *Funeral in Earth-C *That's Bane! Again! *Out To Score *The Punctuation Posse *Not the Joker *The Dark Fluid Returns *Choose Your Orphan *Beware the Bat Piano * Palindrome * Unfiltered Segments alluded to: *3 Fast 3 Furious - Batman & Robin in the 60's Batmobile are contestants in the race. *The Arkham Redemption - A mashup of Batman & the film The Shawshank Redemption. *Batcave Discovery - Bruce Wayne's maid stumbles upon one of his many hidden triggers. *Beavis and Butt-head Join Teen Titans - Batman's sidekick, Robin, is seen in his Teen Titans ''canon as team leader, and Beavis & Butt-head sing the '60s TV theme song. *Bat-Monkey - A monkey-esque version of the original television series. *Bring a Sidekick to Work Day - Batman brings Robin to his work office. *Heimlich Begins - ''Batman Begins parody, featuring Dr. Henry Heimlich, inventor of the Heimlich Maneuver that has saved people from choking. *I'm Made of Chocolate - Batman is present as a Justice League member. *Lego Babel - A Batman lego set is mentioned. *March of the Penguin - A peek into the life of villain The Penguin. *Misery, My Sweet Babboo - Snoopy & Woodstock are dressed like Batman & Robin. Snoopy is referred to as "Val Kilmer", who portrayed Batman in Batman Forever. *Moral Quandary - A parody of a scene from The Dark Knight. *The Real World: Metropolis - Batman shares a home with seven other super heroes. *Riddler's Home Life - A peek into the life of villain The Riddler. *Sci-Fi Convention War - The Batmobile is seen in the opening shot, Batman runs by just before Darth Maul is shot. *Wrong Umbrella - Features the villain The Penguin. *We Drink Hot Chocolate - A parody of The Dark Knight. *You Can't Be Serious - A parody poking fun at Batman's vehicle(s) in The Dark Knight. *Batman Smells - A parody of Batman whose name is used in a famous funny version of Jingle Bells. *I'm Thirsty - "I'm Batman". *Superman's Powers - Batman is present as a Justice League member. *The Joker - Features the villain The Joker & the film The Green Mile. *Not the Joker - Batman is obsessed with the Joker *Bane Versus Siri *Clown Meetup - Ronald McDonald * Batman Has Zero F***s * Two-Face * Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee - Jerry Seinfeld interview the Joker External links *Batmania UK :: 1966 Batman *Museum of Broadcast Communications *The 1966 Batman TV Tribute Site *The BatCave Fan Site *The Bat Pages ''Note: this website contains the original screentests of Adam West, Burt Ward, and Lyle Waggoner.'' *Batman: The Series @ Batman: Yesterday, Today, & Beyond *Batman: The Movie @ Batman: Yesterday, Today, & Beyond *BATMAN ON FILM *Television Obscurities - Batgirl Promotional Short Category:Allusions Category:Characters Category:Heroes